Cartflovski
by aaliahpearsall26
Summary: Cartman has mixed feelings for Kyle. Will one insult change their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:

Cartman had always loved Kyle, he just never had the feelings to tell him. At lunch, all four boys that and chatted. Cartman sat down at the table with his tray. Clearly overflowing, Kyle decided to say something.

"Have enough food there, fatass?" The boys all chuckled. But Cartman said nothing. He just stared straight down at the tray. The boys got nervous.

"Cartman, he was just kidding," mentioned Stan. "why aren't you eating?" Cartman slammed the fork down that was in his hand, and pushed the tray towards the middle of the table.

"I'm not hungry!" He raised his voice. "and I'm not a fatass, jew boy!" He buried his head in his hand and...cried?

Kyle's POV:

Everyone was shocked, even me! Not only from the fact Cartman wasn't eating, but also from the event that just occurred. The boys all just looked at me. Like I was the bad guy? I mean, I just rolled my eyes. But on the inside, I really did feel kind of bad.

I looked at the boys in confusion, as Cartman sobbed. Why did I feel so bad? We have called him that several times before, but he never cared...well I mean, he probably did care, but probably never as bad as how he was acting now! I decided to try and talk to him again. I got out of my seat and walked over to him.

Normal POV:

Kyle approached Cartman. He touched his shoulder.

"Cartman?" No answer. "Cartman, you know I was just kidding, right?" The big-boned boy looked up with blood-shot teary eyes. He wiped the tear currently falling down his cheek, and sniffed.

"Leave...me...alone..."


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I just want to say thanks to ActionGal07 for an amazing review! I will most definitely make this into a story...plus need ideas for pairs. So please review and/or private message me ideas. They are greatly appreciated! Okay here's the story...

Cartman's POV:

I was sick of them, all of them. I was tired of being called 'stupid' or 'retard' and most of all, 'fatass'. I just wanted to die. But then I felt Kyle's hand touch me, and it was almost like all the pain went away, like it just disappeared.

I told him to go away. I mean, I don't want him thinking that Im desperate. But that's how I feel. I want to rip his stupid green hat off, and just touch his curly, red orange hair. Maybe even just look at it! I had to remain calm though.

"Cartman, what's wrong?" He soothed me with those calming, emerald eyes. But I just stared. They kept pulling me back in. He waved his beautiful, freckled hand in front of my face. He must have thought that I had zoned out. I quickly shot up from my seat.

"I said I'm not hungry!" I made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Normal POV

Kyle looked to his friends. They motioned towards the bathroom. Every single person at their own lunch tables was staring at the bathroom, then at Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes, and headed for the bathroom.

When he walked in, all there was, was the sound of puking, the flush of the toilet, and then a figure opened the stall door, it was Cartman. He wiped his mouth and shivered. He turned to look and was surprised to see Kyle. He quickly made a beeline back to the stall. But Kyle caught him before the Cartman could close the door. Cartman quickly cornered himself to the stall Kyle locked the door.

"I said leave me alone, Kahl!" Cartman whimpered. Kyle approached him, and Cartman slowly slid down the stall.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on with you!" He pointed a finger at Cartman. Cartman crossed his arms and and lurched up at Kyle.

"I'm fine Kahl! So leave meh alone!"

Suddenly a bottle of pills fell out of Cartman's pocket. Kyle's eyes widened as he reached for the bottle.

"What the h—" Cartman interrupted him.

"Don't touch those!" Cartman cried as he snatched them back from Kyle.

"Cartman, what are those?" Kyle pointed to the bottle, now being shoved in Cartman's coat pocket.

"My pills Kahl, God!" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"You don't take pills..." Cartman stood up.

"I do now! God! Why are you always so creepeh!" Cartman started fidgeting with the lock on the stall door.

"What the hell, Kahl! It won't open. Kyle blocked the entrance.

"What kind of pills are they?" Cartman pushed Kyle out of the way.

"Cough medicine, now let me go!" But Kye knew he was lying, and he knew what the medicine really was...Benadryl.

"Cartman...are you...drugging yourself?" Everything was quiet, and Cartman's eyes just darted.

"No. Stupid jew!" Kyle touched his shoulder...again...

"We'll, Im having a sleepover tomorrow, so you can come if you want to, just, stop acting so weird...okay?" Kyle walked out and left the bathroom, leaving Cartman all alone. He was in love, with Kyle!


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Kyle, Stan and Kenny all lay on the floor in their sleeping bags. Cartman couldn't come for some stupid reason. They were all asleep, except for one. Kyle was just about to fall asleep, when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.  
Nearly blinded by the brightness, and trying not wake up the others, quickly took cover inside the sleeping basket. He read the phone, a text message.

**hey jew boy -Cartman**

What? Why was Cartman texting him so late? He texted back...

**What do you want Cartman? -Kyle Broflowski**

**idk why are you up? -Cartman**

**Because I want to be. Why are you really texting me? -Kyle Broflowski**

**None of your busyness jew boy! -Cartman**

He needed better spelling lessons. Kyle rolled his eyes and laid back down, after a few minutes his phone buzzed again.

**hey you done talking jew? I need the deats to stans birthday party **

**-Cartman**

Kyle was puzzled, Stan didn't say anything about Cartman coming...

**You weren't invited, fatass -Kyle Broflowski**

**Idc I'm cumming anyway! -Cartman**

Seconds later, Kyle's phone buzzed again.

**Hahaha cumming HAHAHAHAHA! -Cartman**

Kyle once again rolled his eyes and decided to give in...

**the party is at 5:30 tomorrow and its a sleepover -Kyle Broflowski**

**K thanks see you there? -Cartman** Cartman being friendly to me?

**Uh yeah? Bye -Kyle Broflowski**

**Bye :) -Cartman**

Kyle just stared at the blank screen of the phone...that smiley face scared him... But tomorrow would be a better day... Hopefully...


	4. Chapter 4

Stan looked at the clock, 5:15. He couldn't wait for his birthday party, his dad was also excited, he didn't know why though.

"Dad, can you pitch the tent up for the boys and I?" asked Stan

"Sure hold on, just let me go get my tent-setting up-tools..." There was a ring from the doorbell. Stan rushed to the door to see who it was. He opened the door, to reveal it as Kyle. He smiled and greeted him with a hug.

" Aw get off me you fag," Kyle said as he pushed him lightly and jokingly. "Here's your present." Soon Kenny arrived. Then 42 minutes later Cartman arrived, usually like himself, always being late. Cartman looked around to see everyone that had attended. He smirked at everyone, but when he saw Kyle, the look on his face flushed. He quickly darted away from Kyle and handed Stan his present.

"Oh, thanks Cartman...didn't think you would bring me a present..." Stan smiled sarcastically. Cartman put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Not like I wanted to Stan, my meem made meh." Cartman smiled evily, which made Stan grimace. Stan ripped the paper rapidly, unlike the other people presents he had received. He got Minecraft Xbox 360 game. He cringed

"Cartman, I have a PlayStation, remember?" Cartman laughed...

"I know that's why I got it!" Suddenly Randy Marsh swooped down, stole the game from his son, and just as quickly went up the stairs.  
"I LIKE MINECRAFT!" He yelled from upstairs. Stan rolled his eyes and looked to the boys.

"Hey, do you guys want to go outside now?" The boys all shrugged

"Sure. " Stan and the boys all walked outside. As they were going down the stairs, Cartman accidentally bumped into Kyle causing him to almost fall off the porch. Kyle fixed his eyes at him in anger, while Cartmen looked surprised.

"I'm sorry Kyle! Let me help you u—." Kyle flashed his angry self at the boy and pushed him away."

"Get away from me!" Cartman gave him a frightened look. Although Kenny and Stan were on the sideline, they knew where this was going.

"Comb down jew boy, I was just trying to help." Cartman looked scared but still had a smirk on his face. Kyle stood up your gear and beared his teeth at the fat menace. He couldn't take it anymore...

"You are always such a screw up Cartman, can't even walk down the stairs without making Earth's incore shake huh? God! Sometimes your such a...a..." He paused. Cartman knew what was coming, and for the first time Kyle was smirking at Cartman.

"...a FATASS..." But before he could say anything more, Cartman made a mad dash for the side of the house...he was hiding...


	5. Chapter 5

Cartman had been gone for hours, the boy's searched everywhere but finally decided to give up, and continue on with the party. They layed in the tent around 1 PM. They all fell asleep, but Kyle was worried. He suddenly heard crying outside the tent. He looked out, then looked next to him, a spare piece of cake. He grabbed it and followed the sounds. He soon came around a tree to find a latter...Stan's tree house! That's where Cartman was...

He looked up the latter...how the hell did he get up here? He noticed the tow bucked an placed the cake inside. He climbed up the latter, and pulled up the bucket once he reached the top, quietly... Suddenly the floor creaked from his foot, he looked around to see Cartman crying in the corner, who had now stopped and turned around...an awkward silence filled the room.

"K-Kahl?" The boy slurred threw his tear stained cheeks and mittens went from surprised to angry. Kyle quickly brought up the bucket and set it down.

"Hey, Cartman..." Kyle awkwardly stuttered out...but suddenly he felt himself whisk through the air and be shoved against the wall. He hit it hard. Cartman was holding him by the throat, choking him...

"I'm...g-g-going to k-k-k-kill you..." Cartman cried even more, causing him to stutter, but still furious, as his grip tightened.

"C-C-Cartman..what are you d-oing?" Kyle managed to say... "Cartman p-pl-please let g-go...I'm sorry!" Cartman through the little body to the floor and fell to his knees. Kyle coughed several times, regaining his air he so long craved. That's when he noticed the bloody razor blade on the floor. Automaticity, he looked to Cartman's wrists. Bloody. Cut everywhere, up, down and right in the middle, Kyle was able to make out the words out he had carved into his skin...

Fat


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle wanted to hide himself, but instead he had to face the beast...

"Cartman?" He tried to look inside the boy "I'm sorry..." He touched Cartman's arm. In an instinct he was flung to the wall...but this time he was being held by his coat collar.

He looked in his Cartman's eyes. Bloodshot, but were brown, like a mocha color...they we soft and trust worthy...they were beautiful...wait! What was he saying. He couldn't say that! He liked girls...not boys.

But he had the sudden urge to look back... Cartman's eyes gathered Kyle up like a blanket and just swallowed him in emotions. That's when Cartman pulled him in for a kiss...

He locked lips with him...Kyle was kissing Cartman. And he wanted to kiss back. He wanted to with all his power...but he just stayed there.

He felt Cartman's soft lips on his, then Cartman's tongue on his braces, and finally intertwining with his own. But then he realized, Cartman...was hard. He quickly yanked back and backed away. Cartman smiled.

"Kahl, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Kyle wiped his mouth.

"What...the...FUCK." He stuttered as he backed towards the entrance. Cartman reached for him.

"Kahl! Wait!" But before he knew it Kyle was already half-way down the ladder, and soon in the tent. As soon as he reached the tent his phone buzzed. He grabbed his head and slumped back.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle wanted to hide himself, but instead he had to face the beast...

"Cartman?" He tried to look inside the boy "I'm sorry..." He touched Cartman's arm. In an instinct he was flung to the wall...but this time he was being held by his coat collar.

He looked in his Cartman's eyes. Bloodshot, but were brown, like a mocha color...they we soft and trust worthy...they were beautiful...wait! What was he saying. He couldn't say that! He liked girls...not boys.

But he had the sudden urge to look back... Cartman's eyes gathered Kyle up like a blanket and just swallowed him in emotions. That's when Cartman pulled him in for a kiss...

He locked lips with him...Kyle was kissing Cartman. And he wanted to kiss back. He wanted to with all his power...but he just stayed there.

He felt Cartman's soft lips on his, then Cartman's tongue on his braces, and finally intertwining with his own. But then he realized, Cartman...was hard. He quickly yanked back and backed away. Cartman smiled.

"Kahl, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Kyle wiped his mouth.

"What...the...FUCK." He stuttered as he backed towards the entrance. Cartman reached for him.

"Kahl! Wait!" But before he knew it Kyle was already half-way down the ladder, and soon in the tent. As soon as he reached the tent his phone buzzed. He grabbed his head and slumped back.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry really short chapter...but something's are about to come up!

Do I dare open it? He thought. He opened the black device, 1 new message. He read it.

**please come back up -Cartman**

Kyle slammed his phone back down but soon it buzzed again, and again...each and every time he felt the urge to cry increase. He finally picked up the phone.

**please? -Cartman**

**i know your there -Cartman**

**Kyle please... -Cartman**

**i need you -Cartman** Kyle became teary-eyed. He got up and headed towards the clubhouse. He climbed up the later and stood before Cartman. They both hugged.

"I love you Kyle Broflowski " Cartman whispered in Kyle's ear. Kyle sighed, then smiled.

"I love you too Cartman. "


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys last chapter! I do need ideas for the next slags so private message me. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Okay...here's the story!

Later at night, after Kyle left for the tent, Cartman eventually came down from the treehouse, and into the tent. He stood their, and finally spotted Kyle. He needed to be close to the boy once more.  
Quietly he slipped out of his clothes, tip-toed past the others, and landed himself right next to Kyle. He embraced Kyle, as if he were a teady bear, but he didn't squeeze him, he just cuddled. Kyle immediately awoke and tried to get away, not knowing who it was.

"What the hell is going o—" he said as he jerked around and clawing out like a cat. He was stopped by a clasp over his mouth and the embraced tightened, comfy like. He gulped nervously. Cartman quietly soothed him, while rubbing his back.

Knowing exactly who it was, Kyle fell into a whole new state of mind. With Cartman quietly whispering in his ear, Kyle started to fall back asleep. He turned to his friend.

"C-Cartman?" Cartman slowly made his way up and down the jew's shaken body.

"Yeah, it's just me Kahl. Go back to sleep."

"But Cartman, why are you so warm?" He looked down. Through his tired, weary and blurry eyes, he saw Cartman undressed, only in his underwear. He pushed Cartman away lightly.

"Cartma—... E-Eric...why are you in your underwear?" Cartman reached for him

"What? This? I sleep like this." He kissed Kyle lightly on the neck. Up and down and finally, stopped in the middle, he made a mark. A few moments later, he rises back up and looks over Kyle's shoulder. Kyle was fast asleep, but Cartman could feel that he was hard.

He felt down under Kyle's pajama pants and felt Kyle. He began to rub up and down Kyle's length. After a while, Kyle shivered, moaned, and came all over the sleeping bag.  
Cartman whipped his hand and jumped back. He peeked over Kyle's shoulder to see if he was asleep. Kyle peeked an eye open and turned to look at Cartman. Cartman quickly rolled over on his back and began to fake sleep, and blushed...he began to start sweating.

Kyle rolled over on his other side, facing Cartman.

"Hey Cartman?" Cartman looked down at Kyle.

"Yeah?"

"I know your hard." Cartman laughed and Kyle layed his head on Cartman's large, thick but almost muscular chest. But that's when Stan woke up.

Clifhanger until I get a new idea from someone! So review and pm me! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. I had a writers block, so a special thank you to Ladybugs for the idea of this next chapter! If you have an idea, pm me or write a review with your idea. I will also dedicate the chapter and/or parts to you. okay here's the story guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park, Trey and Matt do.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Cartman looked up, terrified, and he swiveled away from Kyle. Stan sat up with a look of shock on his face.

"K-Kyle?" Kyle quickly reached for his covers and hid his body. He blushed and started to sweat.

"What were you guys just doing?"

"Nothing." Cartman sneered, in his defense, at Kyle. Then calmly looked back at Stan.

"Nothing? Well it certainly doesn't look like nothing." He pointed a finger at Cartman's exposed chest. "And why is your shirt off?"

Kyle began to tremble in fear, he bit his lip and darted his eyes. Cartman looked desperately for his shirt, and upon finding it, snatched for the clothing item.

"It was hot!" Cartman began to pull the shirt over his head, while Stan continued to stare. He looked at Kyle and smirked.

"Hah, must have been real hot then...real hot." He chuckled evily and happily. Stan pulled the covers up to him and rolled over. Sooner or later, he was fast asleep again.

Cartman rolled over in anger and closed his eyes, as he layed back down. His his new muscles made it hard to sleep, but he was okay with it. He groaned and started to drift off, but was son awakened by a voice.

"Cartman?"

* * *

**Cartman's POV:**

I can't believe I just did that! I almost had sex with the Jew! After dealing with Stan, I layed back down, towards Kyle. But instead if talking to him, I just closed my eyes, and just tried to go to sleep. I felt his warm hand lightly shake my shoulder.

"Cartman?" He whispered so quietly, I almost couldn't hear him. I ignored the little jew rat, I mean Kyle...I mean...god DAMNIT! I don't even know what to call him anymore. I felt his hand touch me again, but he shook my shoulder harder, but still very lightly.

"Cartman, are you awake?" I groaned loudly and rolled the opposite direction. He gulped quietly, like he was going to cry or something.

"Please don't be mad at me, " He had a about-to-cry tone in his voice. He sniffed and gulped again, he was trying not to cry. If he did, he would probably wake up Kenny and Stan...again. I opened my eye and saw Kyle in a river of tears, crying silently. I sat up, even though he didn't see me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him passionately. He began to cry into my shoulder which made me tear up. I hushed him soothingly.  
"H-Hey...stop crying okeh?" He looked up at me and breathed in deeply. "It's going to be okay."

He layed his head back down. All of the sudden, Kyle's stammered breaths, became slow and steady. He became limp in my arms. I lifted him up to look at his face.

He was beautiful. His orange fiery hair was smoothed down, not a lot because of 'bed head'. His eyes were closed and his mouth was partially open, only the lips, exposing his colorful braces. He would get those damn things off in two weeks. I looked at him some more. He had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and gently kissed him on the lips, and layed him back down on his pallet.

I layed back down on my back, I heard Kyle whine and whimper softly, so I pulled his body close to mine. Just as I was falling asleep. I heard a snicker. Damnit...

* * *

**whom was awake the whole time? Will Cartman and Kyle hook up, what about the secrets? please review and help make this popular, I don't think this series will ever end if so...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own South Park, thanks to Ladybug for the last two ideas! I had a huge writers block :/ anyway here's the story!**

* * *

Quick Normal POV:

Cartman sat up, and looked around. Soon enough, he found the source of the laughing...Kenny...

"Hey Cartman, how's it going?" He paused with a smirk. "More importantly, how's your precious Kyle?"

"What are you talking about?" He whispered angerly.

"You know what I mean, and no need to whisper, the whole town probably heard you and Kyle."  
Cartman burrowed his eyebrows at Kenny. He rolled away from Kenny and layed back down.

"Fuck you Kenneh." There as a long pause, and Cartman started to fall back asleep. But Kenny spoke up again.

"Cartman!" Cartman jumped up and waved his arms in the air.

"God damnit! Can't one fucking guy get some sleep around here! I mean really! It was only a one time thi—" he was cut off by Kenny's shushing and pointing at Stan and the whimpering Kyle. Cartman sighed heavily and pulled off his sheets.

"If you want to talk, come outside." Kenny nodded and followed Cartman outside, far way from the tent. A big pause between them occurred, then was interrupted by Kenny's extreme laughter. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"YOU LOVE KYLE! YOU LOVE KYLE!" Cartman blushed furiously and curled up his fists.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP POOR BOY!"

"H-Hey...if you guys got married, would your kid's name be 'Kyman'! " Kenny began to dance in circles and sing. Cartman's anger boiled.

"Kyman...Kyman CARTFLOWSKI!" Kenny's singing was quickly cut off by a punch to the gut. He quivered, then fell to the ground in pain. He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked up to face the beast.

"Kenneh, I didn't come out here just so you could make fun of me. Do you want to talk about it or not?" Cartman held out a hand, and helped Kenny to his feet. Kenny sighed.

"I really don't think that there is anything to talk about, except the fact that your suddenly gay."

"IM NOT GEGH KENNEH!" Cartman yelled with anger, he sighed and calmed down. "I'm just...confused." Kenny laughed and walked back to the tent.

"Kenneh, where are you going?"

"Back to the tent." Cartman held out a hand.

"Wait!" Kenny turned around, Cartman walked up to him. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Kenny nodded and they both headed back to the tent.

* * *

**well there it was! review if you want!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey sorry about not posting. Heres the next chapter...**

* * *

The next morning, Stan and his friends were all sitting around the kitchen table. Break feast was eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes. Stan's mother layed down the plates of each of he boys, where they were sitting. She sighed and looked at the clock, 6:15 AM. She looked over at the boys, each shooting her a thankful and happy smiled. She did a half smile back.

"Alright boys, I'm going back to bed. If you need anything, let me know." She walked for the stairs and stopped. Looking back at the boys, all eating except one. She made a sly smile.

"Oh and by the way, Cartman?" Cartman looked at her quickly.

"There's chocolate chips in the pancakes."

Not another word and Cartman swooped up is fork, jabbed the pancakes, and threw a whole one in his mouth. Stan's mother laughed and trotted tiredly up the stairs. Stan waited for her door to close. When he heard the click of the door latching, he sighed and set down his fork. The boys all looked at him questionably. Kyle finally spoke up.

"What's the matter Stan?" Stan shrugged and looked at the boys.

"I'm just tired, I didn't get very much sleep last night." Kenny smirked, and looked back and forth from Kyle and Cartman.

"Neither did I, " he chucked evilly. "I bet you guys didn't either! HAHAHAHAHA—Owwww!" Cartman slammed his foot down on Kenny's. Stan looked up from the floor, to which he had been staring at.

"What?"

"Nothing." Cartman snarled at Kenny, causing Kenny to cringe in fear, he shut up, and took a bite of his pancakes. Stan looked at them with a cold dead stare.

"Seriously though guys, what were you and Cartman doing last night?" Cartman rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He walked towards the door and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

"Where are you going, Cartman?" Cartman opened the door, and began to walk out.

"Scwrew you guiys! I'm going home!" He slammed the door. The boys looked at each other, Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood up and threw his jacket on.

"I'm going after him." Stan chuckled.

"Are you serious? Your going to go after him. " Kyle sighed and opened the door.

* * *

**Kyle's POV:**

I looked both ways down the road. I finally spotted him his hands in his pockets, his head slumped as he dragged his feet, one after an other, down the cold side walk. It was raining outside. I ran ran after him and rounded the corner.  
"Cartman!" He turned around, but noticing it was me, switched back around and walked faster.

"C—...ERIC! He stopped dead in his tracks and I almost slammed into him. He turned around slowly. I shivered at the feeling of his cold dark chocolate eyes staring at me. It was like a dagger to my stomach.

"What the FUCK do you want, jew boy?" I felt myself sink, and I couldn't find words. I'm pretty sure I looked more nervous then Butters, because I felt my self get pulled closer to him by my coller.

"Ey! I'm talking to you!" I snapped out of my sub-conscious thoughts.

"Eric, about last nig—" He threw up a fist at me.

"Don't call me that!" I blocked my face with my arm, I stumbled to think of something before my face was plowed in.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry!" His eyes widened, and he loosened his grip. He brought his fist back down to Earth, and let go of me.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"About last night, I was confused. I set you on an emotional roller coaster. I put you on your bike with no training wheels and just let you go. Pushed you down the street and just walked away. You needed me. I just, I don't know. I never had felt the same. I-I guess I have never had THOSE kind of feelings for you." He looked away, like I had crushed his heart into thousands of pieces. I lifted his chin up to look at me. I smiled and leaned close to him.

"At least until now..." I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close. I kissed him, and as he regained his strength inside him, he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his big, muscular neck. Suddenly he yanked back and looked down the streets. Unwinding his hands that had been around me, I reached for his hand.

"Listen Kyle," he pulled his hand away. "we shouldn't do this here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that we shouldn't be making out in the middle of the street."

"Cartman, I—" he turned away and walked down the street. He stopped and turned around looking at me.

"See you on Monday."

* * *

**ohhh! It's about to get good!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cartman's POV:**

What the HELL was he thinking? Did he really think that I wanted to go out with him? Even if we did, I would dump his sorry ass in a heartbeat...or would I? God, why is life so confusing?

I walked into my house and threw down my backpack. Funny how even if I leave after a day, my mom can seem to pick up some strange guy off the street, marry him and make him my stepdad. This week, his name was Wilson. He was extremely tall and was buff. I wasn't scared of him though. He is a fucking douchebag. I walked in, noticing he was on the couch undisturbed, beer in one hand, and the remote in the other. He flicked through the channels, but upon noticing my arrival, turned his attention away.

"Liane! Fatass is here again!" My mother trotted down the stairs in a hurry, and ran into the kitchen. I followed her angerly and sat down at the table. She looked at me with worried eyes.  
"Hello poopsiekins, " she smiled and reached for the bread bag to unravel it. "Would you like me to make you a sand which?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Wilson leaned his Mr. Mackey-like head into the kitchen.

"So, fatass decided to start dieting, huh? " he chuckled evily. I sneered at him.

"What's THAT supposed to mean..."

"It means your a fat, rude, example towards anyone. Most importantly, your a sorry excuse for a son." He smiled, a really scary looking one. His teeth yellow and stained from the alcohol and tobacco from his life. I felt my anger boil up in side me. I slammed my fists on the table and stood up, pointing a finger at his wrinkle-infested face.

"Your not my dad you son of a bitch!" Noticing our fight escalating, my mom stepped between us. He smile

"Boys! Boys! It okay! Why don't we all sit down, and I can start dinner okay?" Wilson slapped her across the face and pushed her to the floor. In an instinct, I grabbed a skillet from the stove, and hit him across the face as hard as possible.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" With a few more strikes, he was unconscious on the floor. I blinked my tears away and looked over my shoulder. My mom, with her hand over her mouth, gasped. Realizing her fear, I dropped my weapon and stood there. I ran upstairs, and into my room. I slammed the door. The last sound I heard was my mom calling my name, before the door closed.

I felt my self get the choked up feeling in the back of my throat. You know, that "I'm going to cry but I'm going to hold it back" feeling you get in your throat? Yep. I covered my face with my hands and slid down the door. I sobbed quietly. Every tear sliding down my face, slashing on to my jacket, increased the pain in my chest. Why was my life so terrible? I don't have friends, my mom is a crack whore, and my dad is dead. I need somebody! Anybody! That's when I noticed my bottle of pills.

They were my moms pain relivers. I stood up and grabbed the bottle. I needed pain relif. I figited with the bottle, opened it and popped a handful in my mouth. Not being able to bear the taste, I reached for the glass of water on my night stand and took a gulp. I heard footsteps coming upstairs. So I shoved the bottle under my pillow! sprung up and locked the door. I heard and felt the door banged on, it made my bed shake.

I quickly unlocked and opened my window. I dropped down my tied together sheets, (I have escaped my room several of times) and tip-toed quickly into the closet. Within minutes, I felt dizzy. I stumbled to the floor of the closet and found a bowl. I threw up into it and looked through the tilted vents on my clots door. The room wasn't shaking. The door had stooped being banged on, only now, it was open. A drunken man with blood oozing from his head, and with a crazy look in his eyes, was staring...right at the closet. We made full eye contact. I jumped quietly, as he scoped the rest of the room. He noticed the window, and walked over to it.

"You little puss! Here I come!" Surprisingly, he headed out the window, and ran down the road. He ran the opposite way of my friend's house. I sighed, a good sigh, a relived sigh, because that's exactly where I was going, to one of my friend's house. That is, if I had friends.

I stumbled up, opened the closet door, and threw up again on the floor. I cringed as I stepped over it. My mother tried to stop me from walking out, but I didn't. I looked both ways, and headed for Kyle's house.

* * *

**please review and reply. Follow for more**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyle's POV:**

My family and I sat at the table. I looked to my left, my dad reading the newspaper. To my right, my mother, serving my and Ike's plates. Forward was Ike, digging his hands into his mushy baby food. I poked at my salad and sighed. It must have been loud, because my now eating, chatting parents, stopped there conversation to look at me. I was looking down at my plate.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He told me to go away. Well, not exactly to "go away", but he didn't want me there. He was so happy all the time, and his happiness costed me mine. But for some reason, seeing him smile, made me happy. It was like a cycle. I don't know, it's so confusing.

"Kyle, what's the matter?" my mom sounded conserned. I lifted my head up quickly, and put on a fake half-smile.

"It nothing. It's just that, mom?" He placed her hand on mine.

"Yes my little Kyle?"

"Why did you marry dad?" My dad choked on a bite of food and coughed, and my mother gasped.

"Oh honey, I just, your father and I, well...I guess I just love him." She grabbed the still choking Gerald's hand. He quieted down and cleared his throat.

"Kyle, your mother and I love each other very much. I guess we were just meant to be." My mother interjected.

"Why would you ask such thing?" I squirmed in my seat. I bit my lip and looked around. I had to think of something! I shrugged.

"Well, there's a...there is someone at my school that I like and—"

"Oh! Kyle has a girlfriend! Honey! Oh my little baby has a girlfwienn—" I interrupted her, I hAted when they treated me like a child!

"Never mind! I'm 10, not 3! Just...Leave me alone!" He stood up and ran for his room. But that's when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Cartman's POV:**

Oh god it hurt so bad. It was raining outside, like a downpour. My head was spinning and it felt like I was going to throw up. I could barely see. That's when I saw it, the jew's house.

In my focus, I slipped and fell into a puddle. A singed pain started in my head, and ran all the way down my spine. In the blurriness, I held my head with my hand for a moment, but then looked at it. Blood, and a lot of it. Great. That's EXACTLY what I needed.

I managed myself up, and stumbled over to the door. At the last moment, I tripped and my finger brushed the doorbell. My head hit the cement, and everything went black.

* * *

**Kyle's POV:**

I heard a large bang from outside the door. I quickly ran to the door, as my parents watched me, still in shock. I flung the door open, to see that familiar red jacket, and light blue and yellow hat. Oh my god, it was Cartman.

"Cartman!" He didn't move, he just layed there...motionless. I fell to my knees and picked up his head. A pool of blood trailed from where it had been. I looked at his forehead, a big gash from the left side of his hair line, to his eyelid. If Stan would have been here, he would have thrown up. My mother stood up from the table and grabbed Ike. She ran over to me.

"Kyle! Get that monster out of our house!" She and Cartman didn't really have a 'great' relationship. I felt my throat cringe as she said "monster". I dragged him inside and shut the door. I sat on the floor and held him in my arms.

"He isn't a monster mom! and we have to help him!" My mom shook her head.

"Not after what he caused you. You father and I are running into town. Watch Ike, and make sure HE is gone by the time we get back." She and my dad walked out the door. I flipped them off and went back to Cartman. He was out in my arms.

I picked him up by the shoulders and drug him to the couch. I lifted his head up on a pillow, and then his arms and legs, gently. Next, I covered him with a blanket and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed the First-Aid kit from the medicine cabinet. I also grabbed a washcloth and turned on the warm water. I let it soak for a minute before pouring it and some of the water in a bowl. taking it out.

I walked back into the living room to see Cartman slowly regaining consciousness. It made me smile involuntarily. I took out the washcloth, wrung it out, and wiped down the wounds on his body. First his arms, then legs, than his face. His skin had such a beautiful complexion to it. After I cleaned the wounds, I took out an achahol wipe and place it on a large gash in his arm. He shot up in agony, and screamed, making me jump in fear. He snarled and bit his lip. He was like a bear. A big scary bear.

"Ah! FUCK!"

"It's okay, I'm just disinfecting it." Cartman's eyes widened. He looked at me surprised, but then frowned. He yanked his arm away.

"Don't touch me, jew boy!" I ignored the insult and stood up, throwing the cloth in the bucket. I pointed one of my freckled fingers at him.

"Listen, fatass! I'm trying to help you. So you can either leave and go to the hospital later for a wild infection. Or you can lay your fatass back down and let me wrap it up!"

Cartman snorted and layed back down, not disconnecting eyesight the intire time. I got up to throw the alcohol wipe away, he watched me get up and smirked.

"You wanted me to lay back down, so you could look me over again." I stopped dead in my tracks. A shiver was sent down my spine, giving me goosebumps. I advanced to the trash, came back and sat down again beside the couch. Cartman was staring forward with still a evil smile on his face. Sometimes I wondered if that smile was even human. I grabbed another wipe and headed for his forehead, but he jumped and snarled. I gently pulled his head towards me.

"Relax, this will only hurt for a second." I pressed the cloth to his head and he howled in pain. It hurt my heart to see him hurt. But he bit his lip and faced forward. After a couple of minutes he looked at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I shrugged, picking up a roll of gauze and began wrapping his arm,

"Because I wanted to."

"Are you just trying to mess with my emotions or something?" I stopped and just stared at him. I shivered. As a smirk appeared on his face.

"Your my little stupid jew." He smiled as he pulled me into a kiss


End file.
